Never Again
by setogirl2
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba ... Are they rivals? Are they friends? Do they hate each other? when they have to deal with each other what will happen to both...? Can they tolerate each other just for two weeks?
1. Chapter 1

**Say " What"**

"Now, wait a sec teach' why would you put the both of us together for this?... ha!" Jounouchi Katsuya, high school senior in domino high argued with his social studies teacher, " Me and That arrogant bastard, this will never work teach, we will just destroy the hole assignment !"

" Now, Jounouchi-kun I know both of you are not exactly friends, but I won`t allow you to insult your colleague, I judged that both of you need each other for this project and you will do it together, otherwise you won`t get any grades for social studies this term, Understood!" Miss. Sazaki ,the social studies teacher for 3rd years and the main teacher responsible for jounouchi`s class answered.

Katsuya didn`t like it, no He hated it " Kaiba IS Already Working, he doesn`t need work experience with me of all people !" he tried to protest again this time raising his voice a bit.

His teacher turned her gaze to stare directly into his eyes " He is but I decided that he needs to try something different this time, besides maybe you will benefit from his work experience in this assignment."

"But …"

" No Buts Jounouchi Katsuya, You two will do your assignment together and I expect good results from it. Otherwise, your grades will get affect and you especially shouldn`t lose any more grades, if you plan on getting accepted in college."

Jounouchi swallowed any more protests he had and calmly bowed to his teacher excusing himself to start preparing for his assignment and his teacher nodding with her head gave him permission to leave.

Once outside Jounouchi Katsuya swore inwardly as he thought about how much he`d love to ditch this assignment, he`d done it before , he is not unfamiliar to the concept however he had nothing to lose back then, too bad he can`t do it again especially with his grades as bad as they are, he needed the grades from this assignment even if it means dealing with rich boy for a while.

…

Seto Kaiba was in no way feeling better about his assignment, working is fine for him but with the Mutt ….why… Why is it that fate seems to add him with idiots, he is this close to graduation and now he has to deal with the mutt and his annoying friends again.

When he received his position for the assignment he was not against it, he knows he only has experience in one field of work and so some experience in something else might actually benefit him, but when he knew he has to do the assignment with Jounouchi Katsuya, his feelings about the whole experience changed , for the first time in his life Seto Kaiba was considering dropping an assignment and ignoring his grades for a bit.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir I have a phone call for you in line 1, from Miss sazaki, she said she is your teacher," his secretary informed him, with a tick he asked her to pass his teacher through.

" Hello, kaiba." His teacher said

" Hello, sazaki sensei." He said

" Just wanted to remind you that you start your assignment tomorrow, also, I know you have experience and all, but you are also still a student. so just a reminder, if you consider dropping this assignment Mr. Kaiba, I can easily make you repeat the year. Your year work is amazing and all but your attendance record is not that great. "

Kaiba recognized threats when they came for him and he could clearly hear the tone in his teacher`s voice and could clearly understand that she means what she says.

" I didn`t forget the time tomorrow sensei, I will be on time." he said calmly even though his voice and expression didn`t match each other.

…..

A/n: First of all beware the fact that this was written at work

Second: please know that I have no idea where I will be taking this, it`s definitely not Yaoi , however what the story will entail is all up to luck so just beware

Third: I have no idea when is the next update, Probably not soon but who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Day with Empty-brain**

The Mutt was late, For once he thought he`d suck it up and finish the assignment but he just had to be late and on their first day of the internship too.

" So, You are the new interns from Domino high, .." A guy clearly in his fiftieth walked into the room Kaiba was led to and sat down in front of him " I see your partner is not here yet, I was told, I`d get two people today."

" The Mutt is running late or he forgot his meat …" Kaiba muttered incoherently and the old man didn`t like it

" Listen up kid," He said, " you two might still be students till now, but by next year you will be in the adult world working your ass off and respect for your boss is something you will need, Understood!"

Kaiba didn`t like the way the man was speaking to him, he didn`t like the fact that he was being ordered and spoken down to by a bald, fat man in his fiftieth working in a place like this 'How I would love to teach you a thing or two about the adult world myself.' He thought but kept his mouth shut and didn`t answer the man

The older man thinking he`d frightened the new intern smiled triumphantly and went on to explain the job to Kaiba, " Your job, which you will explain to your partner when he arrives, will be mostly monitoring what comes inside the storage and making sure that all the materials listed in your papers have entered the storage center before going home, any complications, you tell me as your supervisors and stay away from the storage computer, the last thing I need if school boys messing with the computer and destroying materials that cost a couple of billions or something, understood!"

The guy was looking Kaiba in the eyes, so Kaiba barely nodded with his head and they moved on.

" We get all types of merchandise in here and each of the large rooms has its own label written on it, whether, food, electronics, clothes or anything else, you will need to instruct the workers about the right places for each item and make sure they carry it there… Otherwise, you are carrying it yourself," the old man narrowed his eyes at kaiba once again as if threatening him with punishment if he ignored his duties.

Kaiba sighed inwardly and looked around just in time for him to see Jounouchi Katsuya his supposed to be partner running into the store room and apologizing for being late in a really really loud voice.

" Seems like your partner is finally here, kid," the old man said beside him, " must have stayed out all night partying, he definitely looks like the type."

Jounouchi approached them as quickly as he could and bowed to the old man " Sorry I am late," he said, " my name is Jounouchi Katsuya, I will be under your care for the next two weeks."

" If you will be under my care boy, better be sure you come on time next time otherwise I will make you carry around half of this storage alone, Understood."

" Hai," said katsuya

" Your partner will explain to you your job, I am not explaining again," the old man stated, " you have an hour before the first shipment arrives, better make yourself useful. Change and start reading the rules pinned inside the workers rooms."

" Hai," Said Jounouchi while kaiba only nodded

" ah, the lists for today`s shipments are on the table, Take a look at them before work." The old man said motioning for both of them to get inside and get to work.

Kaiba wasted no time in turning around and heading for the changing room, while Jounouchi stayed behind for a couple of minute looking around the big storage center and the different labels on the different rooms.

…

A/n: Again written at work, this story is lucky or something cuz for once I didn`t get any big assignment at work and so I had time to write again.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will never work**

Kaiba'd already finished changing when he heard the door click behind him and turned around to face Jounouchi

"Good of you to finally grace us with your presence mutt, did you get lost chasing a cat on your way here or something." He said.

"I am not a mutt Kaiba and why are you here anyway I thought you would for once ignore an assignment cuz you don`t wanna work with me or something "

Kaiba just grunted and handed Jounouchi his clothes " Change cuz I will only explain the job once, Puppy"

Jounouchi gritted his teeth, took the clothes and started changing while Kaiba sat down on a table in the far side of the room reading the shipments papers, a couple of minutes later he heard Jounouchi cough and noticed the mutt clearing his throat.

'Great just what I need, a sick mutt on the first day of work' there was red hue on the mutt's forehead clearly a sign of fever.

Kaiba put down the papers and signed for Jounouchi with his hand " Follow me, I will only explain the Job once"

Jounouchi appeared irritated because of Kaiba`s attitude with him but followed him nonetheless .

…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 " Phones"

To Kaiba's surprise Katsuya caught on to whatever it is he has to do in the job rather quickly and even started sorting out and reordering some of the stuff that they had marked on their list right away. Kaiba didn`t like the fact that the mutt was so calm and collected, but at least that means he wouldn`t have to pick up after him, which is something he totally wouldn`t have done and it would have affected their grades. His phone rang.

" Hello," He said" Isono, Yes, ... " He nodded " Just tell them I will get back to them. " he said before closing the call.

" Work even During work hours," He heard Jounouchi say and smirked" Not everyone can take vacation days whenever they need, bonkotsu" he said and white fumes started appearing from Jounouchi`s head

" You seem to have a very wrong Idea about me Kaiba, ... " Jounouchi said.

" You mean about your stupidity ..." Jounouchi was about to reply when Kaiba`s phone rang again and he answered.

" OI,..." He heard Jounouchi say and Ignored the mutt ' whatever he wants can wait'

" Hello, ..." He said but before he could even hear an answer from the person on the other side his phone was yanked from his hand.

" What do you think you are doing, brat?" That man who was supposedly his and the mutt`s supervisor said.

'Brat' Kaiba couldn`t help but glare at the guy for the insult, "As you can see, I was taking a phone call" He said.

" Phones are not allowed in here, " his supervisor said" If you want to call someone you can use the phone inside the locker room and only during your lunch break other than that , this" he said waving the mobile phone" is not allowed because it is a distraction."

The Supervisor finally smirked and put the phone in his pocket" I am Confiscating this till the day is over and next time I will write a report to your teacher about your misconduct."

Kaiba couldn't believe someone just dared to prevent him from answering his phone, This guy whoever he is will be fired from this place the moment he ends his assignment and gathers the grades he needs to graduate. Kaiba will make sure of that.

Jonouchi on the other hand watched the interaction between Kaiba and the supervisor with a rather amused expression. He never once saw someone treat kaiba this way. Preventing Seto Kaiba from answering his phone now that was news to anyone.

...

A/N: Late update and another small chapter ... Can`t be helped believe me I barely have time to sleep nowadays.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kaiba didn't like the fact that he had to wait till lunch break to even know what was happening with his company. Sure he trusts Mokuba and his judgment in company matters after all he`d been the vice president of the company ever since Gouzaboru kicked the bucket and he has enough knowledge and Isono is by his side, but still he didn't like the idea of leaving his kid brother on his own. And his irritation was showing as time passed by to the point that even the mutt noticed how angry he was about the situation.

" Kaiba, Lunch break starts in a couple of minute and I am supposed to have mine first but we can change places, ..." He heard Jounouchi say and was surprised by the blonde's offer to help.

" Nobody asked for your help, Bonkutsou." He said to Jounouchi and saw the other guy huff in irritation "You know despite how you look in control all the time and stuff you don`t really seem in control right now, so I am only giving you a chance to get your head back in the game otherwise we will be in trouble."

"I don`t see myself messing any of your plans, Bonkutsou, so mind your own business." He almost snarled at the other guy 'whose fault does he think this is in the first place.' That teacher really loved playing house and she noticed a couple of her children couldn`t stand each other so she decided they must stay together and planned for this stupid situation he was put in.

" Ok then, I am taking my break." He heard the mutt say and totally ignored him as he stood and went towards the Locker room.

Once Inside the locker room Jounouchi who appeared rather calm and collected in front of Kaiba changed completely inside the room . He ruffled his head in irritation " That bastard, HE IS SOOO PISSING ME OF" HE spoke to no one in particular." and here I thought I could try being civil till I get the grades I need."

Jounouchi huffed in frustration as he felt his head pounding from either a headache or a fever that he knew he had from the morning. He reminded himself again of the reason he'd always hated the guts of Seto Kaiba, it is his damn pride, the guy was obviously worried about his company but he has the pride of an eagle strong enough to not even accept a small piece of help offered to him for his own sake. 'Kaiba Seto, can do everything!' That attitude really pisses him off.

Kaiba on the other hand stood outside the locker room, thinking if some grades are really worth all the trouble and contemplating ignoring the old guy and making a phone call anyway. 'He could have the guy fired anytime he wants, so why not sooner than later?" he thought to himself, but then he reminded himself that the only reason he was allowed to become Mokuba`s guardian is because he promised to finish high school and college along with work and taking care of Mokuba. He even signed court documents agreeing to that, so yeah just firing the old guy and losing grades might be satisfying at first but it`s not worth risking his little brother for.

...

A/N: Quick update ^_^ well there is a first for everything I guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 " No time for call backs"**

Kaiba didn't like that he had to accept Jounouchi's help but he didn't have a choice after the phone call he had with his brother during their lunch break.

"What….!" Juonouchi 'd heard him say, "how much data did we lose in the attack?"

"Are you sure of the perpetrator?" Kaiba said " ok , I will be there in a couple of minutes"

" Is everything alright? " Jounouchi really wanted to ask that question but he refrained from that as he knew Kaiba would only react angrily to it, so instead he said, " Go ahead,.. I will cover for you."

If asked about why he made that offer even Jounouchi wouldn't know, he just did …" Maybe Yugi was affecting him too much with naivety, "anyway the offer was made and the look on Kaiba's face when checking if Jounouchi was joking or not was funny enough that the blondie decided he should surprise the guy more to check his other reactions.

Kaiba seemed to contemplate if he should enlist to the offer but he didn't get angry, he just glared at Jounouchi and took his jacket from his usual locker and left.

"Too much for a thank you ,," Thought Jounouchi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 " Trouble and more trouble"**

"SO … " the old man said " Your partner decided to play hooky in the middle of the day …"

"No sir, he just had a family emergency ….." Said jounouchi

"You should stop covering for him young lad .." the old man said in a low voice that could only mean he is getting angrier, " this will not help you or him."

" I am really not covering for him sir," Jounouchi tried to explain " He really had an emergency and left …"

The guy stared at Jounouchi for a while narrowing his already small eyes enough to make him look like he is trying to see through Jounouchi's soul.

" Ok, let's say I believe you lad…" the guy said " you will have to clean the mess your partner caused by his sudden disappearance …"

Jounouchi blinked.

" Look over there, " the supervisor said, " you need to move all the boxed next to door 3 to door 2, since your partner is not here, you will have to move all the breakable stuff on your own manually and I need all that done today, UNDERSTOOD!"

Jounouchi felt himself sigh, but still he answered back " Understood!"

…..

It took more than 4 hours to move less than half the boxes from one gate to another. The way Jounouchi was seeing it , it seemed like he will not be able to finish everything by night unless he stays at it for the whole night. He was gradually feeling worse as he felt sweet develop on his forehead and more his mind was starting to black out whenever he moves too fast or carries the box for too long. He wanted to work a bit faster but it didn't seem like his body was obeying his mind.

" Damnit Kaiba, at least come back after you sort out your problem!" He said complaining to the air in the storage room.


End file.
